


Impatience

by WeasleyLover10



Category: American Actor, Chris Evans-Fandom
Genre: Boston area, F/M, MARRIED BABIES, Snow Storm, Winter, trying for a kid, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evans' prepare for the first snow storm of the year. In retrospect I find this hilarious now because poor Boston had a horrendous winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheForest/gifts).



She was trying to read a new script. But that wasn’t going so well. She was too anxious. It had been two weeks since Sarah and Chris had gone their separate ways. He had a new project and she simply returned to L.A. She had been miserable without him. She was always more of a New York or Boston fan. L.A. somehow always managed to piss her off and usually Chris tempered that. However, she had had to brave it without him. The only good thing was that she had been able to spend a lot of time with her best friend Scarlett and her baby who Sarah was the very proud Godmother of. She and Chris FaceTimed almost every night but it just wasn’t the same. And she couldn’t stand being in the huge house he had bought for them without his presence. And she missed the sex. Two weeks was too long and she was dying, but she’d never tell him that. If she did she’d never hear the end of it.

“Who’s strong and brave, here to save the American Way?”

The familiar song started to play as her phone began to vibrate. Sarah scrambled across the small jet to reach her phone. She didn’t even have to look before she answered.

“Are you here yet?”

“So impatient Mr. Evans.” She said her tone playful

“Well you see Mrs. Evans, I haven’t seen my wife in two weeks.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes Ma’am.” He said in his Captain America voice.

“Well hopefully it won’t be too long now.”

“I’d like to think so Mrs. Evans.”

She asked the flight attendant how far out they were.

“Can you handle 5 minutes?”

There was a heavy sigh at the other end of the line.

“I suppose so.”

She laughed because she could hear his pout over the phone.

“I love you.” She said happily into the phone.

“To the moon and back, I’m yours.” he replied back. The line had become another way that they said ‘I love you’ to each other.

She hung up and tried to read her script again but ended up just tucking it back into her purse and launched twitter on her phone.

**Dear East Coast,**  
**I’ve missed you!**  
**East > West**  
**#HomeisWheretheHeartis**

* * *

The plane landed swiftly and once she had all of her things gathered she made her way swiftly through Logan. While she was waiting for Chris to text her that he was here, she felt a tug on the bottom of her jeans. She looked down to see a little girl.

“Hi Sweetheart!” She said, crouching down to the girls level.

“Are you Amore?” She asked quietly. Sarah could see the girl’s mother a few feet away.

“The one and only. Can you keep a secret?”

The little girl nodded vigorously.

“I’m actually meeting Captain America here. But you gotta keep it a secret ok?”

“Ok!”

She pulled a random piece of paper out of her purse.

“What’s your name Sweetie?”

“Katie.”

**Katie,**

**Be Brave. Never be afraid to be yourself.**

**Love,  
Amore**

The girl gave her a hug, surprising Sarah, and then ran off back to her mother. Sarah gave the mom a little nod of the head and then her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**One New Message from Husband: Get your butt out here.**

If she could have booked it out of the airport faster, she would have. She slipped on her sunglasses and pulled Chris’ Red Sox hat onto her head to keep from being hounded. Her eyes quickly darted around the area looking for her husband.

**One New Message from Husband: On your left.**

She laughed at that and looked left. Finally, she saw him leaning against his car trying not to grin. His blue eyes covered by sunglasses and the hood of his sweatshirt covering his hair. She broke out into a grin and casually walked towards him. She dropped her bags on the curb as he pushed off the car. She wrapped her arms into a tight hold around his neck as his arms went tightly around her waist hugging her to him. Once they broke the hug, he placed a finger under her chin and gently placed his lips onto hers.

She made a little moan at the contact. Kissing him again deeply herself when he pulled away.

He pecked her lips a couple of more times.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hey!” she said smiling.

“God, I missed you Evans! We are never doing that again!” She said burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“Fine by me. And I missed you too Babe. Like crazy.”

“Alright come on. My Mom’s gonna be mad if we’re late.” He said grabbing her bags.

“Show off!” She said, shoving him with her shoulder.

He winked at her and opened the passenger side door for her.

“So we’re staying at your Moms right?”

“Yup.”

Sarah was deep in thought for a second.

“What?”

“So we’re staying in your childhood bedroom?” she said with a wicked grin.

He gave her a look out of the corner of his eye, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

“What are you thinking?” He said with a suspicious tone.

“I’m thinking that we haven’t had sex in two weeks and that I’m turned on by the fact that we’re gonna be staying in your childhood bedroom.”

Chris couldn’t stop the blush that creeped up his face.

“You know my Mom’s only two doors down right?”

“I can be quiet.” She said with a smirk.

“You have a dirty mind you know that?”

“Everyone thinks that I’m a prude just cause I wanted to marry you before we had sex but I think we both know that’s not true.”

He just rolled his eyes at her and laced their fingers.

“We’re here!” Chris yelled.

There was a big commotion and flurry of action as Chris’ family burst into the mudroom. There was a sudden loudness of name calling as hugs and kisses were shared.

“Sarah!”

“Hi Lisa!”

“How are you Sweetheart?”

“I’m good! Glad to be back on the right side of the country.”

“I’ll bet! Are you going to see your folks before you go?”

“That’s the plan!”

“Good! My Son treating you right?”

“Of course! Couldn’t fathom being with anyone else.”

“You’re too sweet.” She said kissing her on the cheek.

“Hey Lil’ Sis!”

“Scott I’m only a year younger than you! Shut up!”

And so the catching up continued.

Chris tugged her (and her stuff) up the stairs by the hand. He brought her down the hallway and to what she knew was his old room. He plopped her stuff in the corner next to his. The room was a decent size. An old movie poster, old lacrosse roster and his famed coin collection on the wall. She wasn’t even surprised that the room was blue. The bed was small, it was a wonder that Chris’ 6 foot frame even still fit on the bed but, the sheets were obviously recently changed.

“Small bed.” She remarked

“Yup! We’re just gonna have to get creative.” He said huskily, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She looked into his eyes which had dilated.

She licked her lips and gulped, trying to control the desire pooling in her stomach.

“How long do we have? Cause I don’t think I can hold out much more.”

“Half hour tops. Maybe if we’re lucky.”

“Lock the door.” She said quietly. Chris grinned.

He locked the door quickly and scooped her up into his arms. She laughed happily as he tossed her lightly onto the bed. He pinned her hips down with his calves and placed her arms above her head on the pillow with a single wrist.

“No foreplay Cevans. If you even think about it I’m gonna kick your ass.

“I’d like to see you try.” he whispered against her skin, biting and sucking his way down her neck.

“I’m still hella flexible from Avengers and you know it! Don’t test me Love.”

He started to undo the buttons of her chambray top.

“Christopher.” She half moaned, half whimpered

He grinned against the skin of her chest as she began to squirm

“Dammit Evans.” She growled yanking his lips back to her swollen ones.

“Alright, alright! You win M’Lady!”

Yes!” she sighed and made quick work removing his jeans and boxers in one tug.

25 minutes later the couple was attempting to make themselves look somewhat presentable. Sarah stood in front of the mirror finishing her braid when Chris came over, Sox cap in hand. He placed it onto her head snuggly, brushing a piece of bang out of her eyes.

“Well?” she asked.

“Gorgeous! I should just let you keep that hat.”

“Yeah but every time you wear it and then I wear it, it reminds people that we’re together and I like that.”

“True! You wear my shirts enough that I’d like to think it’s become fairly obvious at this point.”

“So! I like your shirts and this hat and I have no desire to stop wearing them!”

“Well I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled at her.

“Ready?”

“Yup! Let’s bounce!”

“Mrs. Evans.” He said offering her his hand.

She grabbed it and hoisted her into a piggy back position, her arms around his neck.

“Alright Snow prep!” Scott yelled as they entered the kitchen.

“Collins!”

“It’s Evans!”

“Whatever! Go get the salt from the garage!”

“Meh!” Sarah yelled back at Scott, untangling herself from Chris.

After properly salting all the side walks and dragging it into the mudroom Sarah finished her duties for the time being and checked her phone.

**Twitter: Chris Evans: I love prepping for the first snow storm of the season!!**

Chris tweeted?! He never tweeted!

**@ChrisEvans YOU TWEETED?! YOU NEVER TWEET! I LITERALLY WAS OUTSIDE FOR 5 MINUTES AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?!**

Her phone chirped as she made her way to the family room.

**@RealSCollie Love you too Babe!**

**@ChrisEvans You’re not cute Evans! And now I’m sure you’ve sent the fandom into a tizzy!**

**@RealSCollie You definitely thought I was more than cute half an hour ago! ;)**

**@ChrisEvans DELETE THAT TWEET!**

**@RealSCollie Make me! ;)**

**@ChrisEvans I hate you right now!**

She could hear Chris’ infectious laughter from the family room. She walked into the room to see Chris grinning at his phone and starting to type.

“NO! DON’T EVEN GO THERE!” She yelled from the other side of the room and proceeding to tackle her husband in her efforts to take his phone. After a brief tussle Sarah got her hands on his phone. She then unlocked it and proceeded to type.

**This phone has been confiscated by my gorgeous wife and future mother of my children @RealSCollie I apologize for any inconvenience.**

“Pain in the ass.” He said pouting at her when she handed his phone back to him.

“Jerk.” She replied back, stroking his beard with her hand.

Chris couldn’t help but close his eyes at her touch even though he was trying to be ‘mad’ at her.

* * *

“Why do you insist on taking my shirts? I really don’t understand.”

“They’re comfy ok! And really roomy.” She said. His hands tracing circles at the bottom of her spin, underneath his shirt, sending shivers through her body.

“Chris?”

“Mmm?”

“Not again.”

He chuckled slightly. “Did I tire you out?”

“I’m not ashamed to admit that the answer’s yes.” She said resting her chin on his chest, looking up at him.

“Sar?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think we should wait to have kids?”

“I though we already talked about this?”

“I know. I know. Don’t think this means I’m regretting it or anything. You know I want to have a family more than anything. I just don’t want to ruin your career or anything. You’re doing so well right now and I don’t want to mess that up for you.”

“Babe. Having a kid is a two way street you know.”

“I know. But seriously, I don’t want you to lose out on any opportunities.”

“Listen ok? I want kids, you want kids so, the logical reaction is to have a child. I’m not worried about jobs ok? Marvel is the biggest obstacle right now and they were great about it with Scar so, they’ll do the same for me and we know it. Now stop worrying about it Evans! I wanna have your baby ok?”

“Ok.”

“Now hush. I’m tired.”  


And Sarah fell asleep quickly, nestled in Chris’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> What I find funny is the last time I posted a piece on this site my last note said that if Tripp died I would riot...I didn't think they actually would kill him. And yes I did in fact riot. Thanks for waiting for me to finish the semester to start writing again! I'm sure I will write more as summer goes on and especially once AoU comes out. Thanks to Daughter of the Forest for pushing me to write! The Jimmy Kimmel story is partially written! I promise!


End file.
